Mayuko Terauchi
|previous affiliation = Unnamed reality show|image = }} Mayuko Terauchi (まゆこてらうち Terauchi Mayuko) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Trendsetter '(超高校レベルトレンドセッター, Chō kōkō reberutorendosettā, Super High School Level Trendsetter). History Early Life Growing up, Mayuko was always popular and given what she wanted. She started bleaching her hair in fifth grade when she received her first phone. By seventh grade, she already had more than 1000 online followers, which quickly amassed over the next three years. Once her fan base grew large enough, she decided to test her influence by trying to make polka music popular for an April Fool's Day joke. She succeeded, waiting until midnight to inform everyone that she was messing with them to test their loyalty, returning the genre to its original status. This global influence immediately caught the attention of Hope's Peak scouts, as well as a popular TV network who offered to give her a reality show. She waited a week before accepting both offers. Hope's Peak Student While attending Hope's Peak, Mayuko didn't share any classes with or even meet the other participants of the Killing School Retreat. She was incredibly popular in all her classes and mainly took easy classes, which she still frequently blew off. On her way to a popular resort for summer break, she and her camera crew were drugged. She was taken to Camp Zetsubou for the Killing Game, while the camera crew was left unconscious on the sidewalk. Prologue Chapter One Appearance Mayuko has long, bleached-blond hair, the actual color of which is unknown. She claims to have blue eyes, but it is possible she actually wears colored contacts. Her outfit consists of a short, plaid, red skirt and a pink sailor uniform jacket over a white, button-down shirt, which is intentionally buttoned low to show off her cleavage. Personality Mayuko is self-absorbed and spiteful. Being popular most of her life has left her with a severe superiority complex and a need to be the center of attention whenever possible. She frequently berates others who she deems "un-hip," particularly those who try to stand up to her. She has gotten into the habit of letting everyone around her know her thoughts and exactly what she is doing at all times. At least 75% of all sentences she says include some type of insult or profanity. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Trendsetter Mayuko is capable of influencing what's hot and what's not with a single statement. She has millions of followers on social media who treat her word as law. She even has her own reality TV show that is highly popular around the world. Hope's Peak recruited her after she somehow made polka music popular for 24 hours as an April Fool's joke. Relationships Monokuma Similar to the other campers, Mayuko shows extreme dislike toward Monokuma. She demands that he let them all go as soon as he explains the Killing Game to them. Azumamaro Gensai Maro and Mayuko show extreme disdain towards each other with every interaction. Mayuko dislikes Maro's cocky, show-offish nature, afraid he will steal the spotlight from her, while Maro sees Mayuko as a spoiled, self-obsessed bitch who never had to work for anything in her life. After deciding to commit murder and escape, she chooses Maro as her ideal victim, likely because she dislikes him more than the other campers. Despite their bitter rivalry, the two still sit next to each other in the dining hall during the respect-building activity. It is unknown whether they chose this or there were simply no more seats left when one or the other arrived. Masahide Osaka Mayuko immediately dislikes Masahide after he speaks to Hirokazu during introductions when it was her turn to introduce herself. They don't interact much afterward, but it is extremely likely she still resents him. Juichi Tange Juichi tries to act as the voice of reason when Mayuko goes on a rant. She likely resents him winning the vote for camp leader over her, though she still takes it out on everyone anyway. Ayumi Imagawa Mayuko is offended by Ayumi standing up to her when she tried to belittle Masahide during introductions. She also refuses to believe the Activist is just as important as she is if she doesn't have her own reality show. Kan Kawabata Mayuko ends up sitting next to Kan during Riku's respect-building exercise. Whether she chose to sit next to him or not is unknown. She chooses to try and kill him when he walks into the dining hall right before Maro was supposed to arrive as a last ditch effort. However, she likely still dislikes him, due to her hatred of essentially everyone at Camp Zetsubou. Quotes * "What the fuck is that thing? Ugh. 'Build-a-Bear' is SO 2007!" * "As if! I'm hotter than all three of you! Therefore, I win 'Best Leader!'" Trivia * Mayuko's birthday is shared with Kim Kardashian, whose social status was a primary influence of what Mayuko's talent would include. * Mayuko's English voice actress, Jackie Buscarino, was chosen due to her role as Pacifica Northwest in the American animated series ''Gravity Falls, ''which the creator thought would be perfect for Mayuko's voice to sound like. * Mayuko's murder case was unintentionally parallel to the first murder of the original Danganronpa game, which was referenced by Monokuma after the trial. * Mayuko is the writer's least favorite character in the story, though she started growing on him as her FTEs were planned. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Fashion-based Talents Category:Social-based Talents